Come What May
by LovelustDoll
Summary: In a world where Sakura comes from a prestigious family that is on the brink of losing its wealth, she must choose to marry a man she can never love to help her family, or to follow her own happiness and continue an affair with a mysterious man that she is slowly falling for. AU
1. Chapter 1

While writing this, I was listening to the Moulin Rouge soundtrack and it has greatly motivated me for this story. I will be rating this M just in case. This will be the prologue, introducing the situation that Sakura will have to face. This story is AU, so I hope you enjoy.

 **Come What May**

I will never be the perfect woman I was taught to be. My mother, Mebuki, made me go through so many classes on etiquette and manners when I was growing up. "You must always be on your best behavior Sakura. Our family is not that of commoners, so you must not act as such. Do you understand?" "Yes mama," I would routinely reply, whenever she would give me one of her speeches. Most of my memories from my childhood are of my mother teaching me how to be a "proper lady", keeping my back straight at all times, knowing how to properly address people and to properly talk. As I look back on all of that now, I can't help but to think it was a waste of time. Ever since I was a teenager, boys and men, rich and even "poor", have shown interest in me, wanting to be my suitors and to marry me. I have always turned them down, much to my mother's dismay.

I am now nineteen, an age that my mother keeps reminding me that most girls are already married and expecting a child. "Why haven't you married yet Sakura? Why have you not given me a grandchild yet?" my mother echoes to me constantly every chance she gets. "Mama, I want love, I do not wish to be in a loveless marriage for the rest of my life." I confidently declare to her. "Sakura, your father and I were an arranged marriage, and we love each other." "I know mama, but what if I end up not as lucky as you." My mother sighs and waves her hand at me, as if she is trying to brush off what I just said. "What are you two arguing about now?" I hear my father, Kizashi, say as he strides in to the room, smirking at us. "Daddy! Your back!" I squeal as I run up to him, hugging him tightly. My father isn't like my mother when it comes to these things. He supports my decision in not marrying for money or power; he just wants me to be truly happy. "Your daughter and her nonsense with love, of course." My mother sighs frustrated. "Ah, there is no nonsense in that dear" he says almost tiredly as he looks at my wife with serious eyes.

My mother and father left to talk privately after a few more minutes, which was fine with me, because it seemed like things were becoming more and tenser. "Excuse us Sakura." My father says to me curtly, as he starts to stride out the room with my mother.

"It can't be true! How can this be happening?" Mebuki hysterically asks. "Mebuki, dear, please calm down. We will get through this, we will think of something." Kizashi says, trying to calm his wife. "How are we going to get through this? We are nearly broke; we don't have much money at all anymore! I cannot even think of what will happen when what little we have left, is gone! I can't be seen as a commoner to all of our friends Kizashi!" "Dear, calm down, you are being absurd. We will figure it out" he says tiredly, clearly getting annoyed. He watches as his wife is pacing around their room until she stops and looks back at him. "There is one way..." she says slowly, almost unsure of herself. "Go on?" Kizashi says half heartedly. "A husband's job is to take care of his wife… and family." Mebuki says matter of factly. "What are you rambling abou- NO. We are not doing this to Sakura. She doesn't deserve to have to throw her life away to keep us with money!" he promptly exclaims. "It is the only way, and Sakura already has many suitors from very wealthy families." "Mebuki, it's wrong, she wants love, not power or money!" he says frustrated. "Yes, I know, but she will learn to love. We will have a ball, invite all her suitors to it, and we will see what happens. Who knows, maybe she will meet someone on her own, dear." She says as she rubs her husband's back comfortingly. "This is wrong…"

 **Authors Note** : Thank you to anyone and everyone who has read this chapter.  
Please, give me some reviews! I appreciate any feedback you can give. I don't think I do too well with dialogue, but I wanted to try it out. Again, thank you for reading, and I appreciate reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Disclaimer:** Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter! And a special thank you to those who gave me reviews! Those reviews really motivated me to write this chapter sooner than I had planned. :) I suggest, "Complainte De La Butte" from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack should be played during the dancing scene through the gazebo scene. I will leave a link for the song on my profile, as well as the link for Sakura's dress.

" _This will be for when people are thinking to themselves!"_

Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Come What May

"Sakura, the party is going to be starting soon! You better be ready!" my mother screamed from downstairs. I wince as I feel our maids tying the corset of the dress tightly, confining my body into the dress my mother picked out for me. "How am I supposed to breathe in this? Let alone dance with this thing on?" I question breathlessly. The maids just look at me, with what almost looks like pity in their eyes.

"Mother I do not want to go to this party. It's a waste of time." "Uchiha Sasuke, I do not care about how you think it is a waste of time, we are going and that is final!" Mikoto Uchiha firmly declares, leaving no room for disagreement. "Hn…" Sasuke grunts, crossing his arms. Mikoto sighs, "We are going for your brother Itachi. Hopefully he will meet a nice girl there, and finally give me grandchildren." Mikoto says dreamily. "Women only want to be with us because of our money, mother." "Not all women my darling son" she says playfully, "Now, go get dressed. And you better be ready by the time we are set to leave mister!"

"Sakura!" my mother obnoxiously screams. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I sigh out, as I slowly make my way down our marble stairs, being careful not to clumsily trip on my dress. My mother quietly gasps as when she sees me. "Oh Sakura, look at how well the dress looks on you. I sure picked a good one." She confidently says. For once, I can't disagree with her on this one. My dress is a gorgeous red, with white jewels that encase the chest area in all the perfect places, the dress is a bit long so it leaves a small trail behind me when I walk, but not long enough to get in the way. It sticks to my body in all the right places, and although it is hard to breathe because of how tight the maids tied the corset, I feel beautiful. My pink hair is up in a loose bun, letting a few strands of my hair frame the side of my face. Light black eyeliner surrounds my vibrant emerald eyes, while my lips are covered with a red lipstick. I feel like a princess. "Yes, well… let's get this ball over with." I say, trying to hide my excitement from the dress. "Whatever you say dear." my mother says while giving me a knowing smile.

Walking through the doors that lead to our ballroom, my ears were filled with music, and people conversing and laughing. While my eyes were filled with the sight of people dancing in colorful gowns and suits. Our chandeliers sparkling and lighting the room, making it look almost like a dream. Walking through the crowds of people, I noticed a lot of eyes were on me. Some from women that seemed they were judging me and analyzing everything about me. While others were from men, looking up and down my body the same way as the women, but for different reasons I'm sure.

" _Why am I here?"_ Sasuke thinks to himself as he pushes his back more against the wall that he is coolly leaning on. His onyx eyes scan the room, looking at all the women in obnoxiously colorful gowns dancing around. His eyes land on quite a few women who already have their eyes on him. Sasuke lets out another sigh, and looks away. That's when he sees red and pink. " _What the hell? Someone really dyed their hair pink?"_ To say the least, he was intrigued. He frowned a bit and decided to move from his safe spot in the back away from everyone to see if he could get a better view of this curious woman with pink hair.

"Will you dance with me?" "No, dance with me instead!" another man said. " _They won't give up will they?"_ I sigh as I watch a group of men childishly argue over who I will dance with during the next song. I roll my eyes and turn my head away from them, and that's when I notice a pair of dull black eyes staring at me from across the room. The man is in a group of people including my parents. His eyes keep darting from me and my father who is chatting away with everyone. I try to not look at him, but I can practically feel every time his eyes land back onto me, and each time it raises the hair on the back of my neck. The man excuses himself from my parents and starts to slowly make his way over to me. I feel like I am stuck in place, like I can't move under his gaze. I feel like I am going to be sick; until I feel someone tapping my shoulder. I am knocked out of my trance and I turn around a bit too fast from the surprise of someone behind me, causing me to trip on the trail of my dress. As I close my eyes and feel myself falling, I can't help but to morbidly think " _So much for my dress not getting in the way."_ My body never hits the ground though. I am kept up by a pair of strong arms wrapped around me.

I slowly open my eyes and look up, ready to thank the kind person who just saved me a trip to the ground. My words are caught in my throat as I take in my savior. He is about 6 inches taller than I am, his jet black hair that is spiked in the back and frames the side of his face, and his skin which is almost like fresh snow when in contrast to his piercing onyx eyes. He is wearing a black tuxedo with a red undershirt and a satin black tie. "U-uhm... thank you, for saving me back there." I quietly say. He raises one eyebrow at my thank you. "Hn… Care to dance?" he says nonchalantly. I can feel my face heat up as I turn my head to look away."Sure, a dance would be nice."

" _What am I doing? I was only supposed to get close enough to get a better look at her. Not dance with her!"_ Sasuke thinks to himself as he grabs hold of one of her hands and plants his other at the small of her back. I put my hand that isn't occupied by his on his shoulder, as we slowly start to move with the beat of the song. This mysterious man and the beautiful song that is playing is all that I see and hear at the moment. Everything else is a blur of colors objects as I keep my eyes on my dancing partner. Sasuke mostly keeps his eyes on the curious girl with pink hair, but he can't help but feel all the eyes on them. His eyes coolly look at the crowd of people surrounding them as they dance. "Do you want to get out of here?" he asks, looking into my eyes, waiting for an answer. That's when everything comes back into view and I understand why he asks me that. "Yeah," I say, trying to hide the fact that I am a bit disappointed that our dancing will be cut short. I feel him grip onto my wrist and start to pull me in the direction of the doors that lead to the garden.

" _He still hasn't let go of my wrist,"_ I sheepishly think as we make our way through the garden. "So, what's your name? I'm Sakura." He looks at me, his eyebrow raised at me again. "You know... so I can uh... thank you properly!" I confidently reply. "Sasuke." Is all he replies to me as he turns his back to me again to keep walking. "Sa-su-ke. You don't have a last name?" I ask curiously. "Hn." Is all he says to me. " _Well I'm obviously not getting any more than that."_ After we walk in silence for a couple more minutes we make it to a gazebo that is being taken over with white, blue and orange flowers. "Well, Sasuke, thank you again for saving me back there." I smile up at him, the moonlight lighting the garden up with a soft glow. "Hn. I wasn't expecting to save a princess today. "He says, smirking at me. I blush as he says that and giggle sheepishly, trying to hide my face heating up. "Miss Sakura, there you are! We have been looking everywhere for you! Your parents want you to meet someone right away. They are waiting for you in your fathers study." One of the maids breathlessly calls out. "Can't it wait, I am talkin-" "No, I'm afraid not. Your parents want you as soon as possible." I sigh and turn to face Sasuke again. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Maybe we will see each other again?" I ask, my voice filled with hope. "I don't see why not." Is all Sasuke says. I smile brightly and nod, "Alright, well, thank you again!" I start to walk back into the house, but not before I look back and take one last glimpse of him.

I make my way through the house, until I am right before my dad's study. I pout a bit, remembering that I had to cut my time with Sasuke for this. I quietly sigh and open the door. "Sakura, there you are." I hear my mother say, but I don't pay attention to her. All of my attention is on him. The man with the dull eyes that made me jump out of my skin each time he looked at me. " _Why is here?! Who is he?"_ My eyes move from my father who looks almost as uncomfortable as I do, to my mother who seems a little too happy _._ "Sakura, we would like you to meet someone." My mother says cheerfully as she politely gestures to the man, "This is Kabuto Yakushi."

 **Authors Note:** I hope you all liked this chapter! I made it a lot longer than the last one! The reviews you all gave me really motivated me! Please keep reviewing! It makes me put the chapters up faster. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading it.


End file.
